Eyes
by AMM3485
Summary: The Doctor makes a house call... -Doctor x Your choice of a character- My first Doctor Who fanfic please RxR. M for adult situations.


A/N: I purposely left the girl character nameless because this can either take place a couple of moths after "Last of the Timelords" with Martha being the woman or it can be a couple of months after "Doomsday" with Rose being the woman.

Eyes

As she lay in bed she closed her eyes and felt him behind her.

"Doctor," she thought.

"It's me. I'm here." He whispered into her ear. His right hand twirled at her waist as his left slowly moved up and down her spine. He moved his mouth over her arm letting his lips gently caress her.

She let out a sigh and she opened her eyes. The sensations and the feeling of the Doctor himself disappeared.

"Stop. Close your eyes." The Doctor said this time from inside of her head.

'I don't understand…" she whispered aloud but closed her eyes and complied.

He felt his touch return, exactly where it had been before, except, this time he moved his hands lower and lower finally reaching what he was looking for. He moved his hand across her slit and felt her shiver.

"Relax" She heard him echo across her mind.

He repeated the motion and heard the deep sigh that she tried to keep quiet. She felt his lips curl mid-kiss in her back.

She felt him move on top of her, felt his weight against her. His lips hit hers. As he made the kiss deeper his hands moved across her bra cups. The Doctor moved his hands to her back and unhitched her bra. He yanked it off and threw it into a corner.

Her mind was going crazy. She couldn't understand how he got there without her hearing. How he got into her room when she had locked the door. How he got into her bed without so much as a spring whining. How he was speaking in her mind. Why she needed to keep her eyes closed? Why did he disa-

"Stop thinking," his hands moved from her abdomen and lower back to her mound and her ass. "Stop resisting," He caressed her buttocks. "Just be," He moved his hands across her precious and smiled as he heard her breath hitch. He moved his finger up and down. Hearing her one heartbeat slowly increase he continued the motion.

He switched it up, slowly turning his finger in a circle and noticed immediately that she loved it when she moaned full of lust and threw her head back and threw her body into an arch.

The Doctor moved into her as she arched and pushed her back onto the bed continuing the work that he started. He slowed down the pace and snickered to himself as she thrust into his hand.

"Please, Doctor, please…" she whispered as she attempted to buck into him again, but was stopped by the Doctor pushing his weight against her.

"Patience never was a virtue for you humans always have to have things in a hurry, you do. Just wait for it." He murmured softly into her ear letting his breath cascade across it.

He sucked on her earlobe as he pushed his finger in applying pressure as she bucked into him whimpering loudly and bucking into him again.

He continued his circles slowly at first. Then he quickened his pace. He felt her heart rate begin to race and her skin start to radiate heat. He felt her starting to quiver underneath him.

"Come for me," He breathed. She started to moan uncontrollably. "Come… Come… Come…" He chanted into her ear as her moans grew louder and louder until she arched her body into him unexpectedly, riding out her orgasm as the Doctor continued his circles.

Her heart rate slowed as she descended off of her orgasmic high and the Doctor quickened his fingers abandoning his circles and quickly moving up and down. She bucked against him as she felt another orgasm build.

"Come to me," He echoed across her mind as she trembled as she felt the orgasm bubbling to the surface. She shook as he continued his motions up and down, slowing down and speeding up.

He wanted her to enjoy the passion she felt, that he brought her as he moved his lips gently grazing every part of her body that he could reach with her mouth, leaving his hands to explore her as he pinned her thighs further apart.

He pushed fingers against her and she started to buck. He bucked with her and she started to moan in unison with their bucking moaning louder as they bucked harder. He twirled his finger in two circles and it instantly sent her over the edge as she experienced her second orgasm.

She laid back exhausted her eyes still closed she laid down slowly letting her body calm and her heart rate slow to normal and feeling the heat of her skin and feeling the Doctor's skin against hers. Feeling his abs and running her hands through his hair.

The Doctor moved from on top of her and laid behind her on his side as he pulled her close placing one arm underneath her and the other across her abdomen pulling her body even closer to him.

She moved to open her eyes when the Doctor squeezed her tightly and hissed, "Don't open your eyes."

"Oh, leave it out, Doctor, I've waited a long time for this and now that we've had it you won't let me look into your eyes. We didn't even really have sex! What are you doing in here? Why won't you let me open my eyes! I don't understand. Please just tell me or I swear I will get up and leave right now, I swear it!" She exclaimed letting a tear fall out of eye heading sideways toward her ear.

"You have to keep your eyes closed for me to touch you, to feel you, for you to feel me, and for you to touch me, just feel me and drift off to sleep. You must keep you eyes closed," he stated grasping at her naked abdomen a last gesture for her to listen.

"That's not an answer Doctor! That's not enough. I will not just drift off and pretend like nothing is wrong and that it doesn't hurt me that I can't open my eyes and look into yours. I can't take this, I've waited too long…" She pleaded.

"Well, I warned you." The Doctor said as he pulled her closer and she opened her eyes. "I am only a figment…" The Doctor whispered in her mind.

She sat up and looked around the room. He was gone. He had never been there she looked at her abdomen, her hands in the same position that the Doctor's had been.

He hadn't been there. She sobbed holding her hands to her mouth. She laid down and curled into a ball enveloping herself in the covers, she rocked side to side. Crying for her broken heart making her believe that he was there, crying for what never will happen, crying to take away the pain of realizing she wasn't in his arms, crying for being stubborn and not listening to him.

Crying for not leaving her eyes closed.


End file.
